The present invention relates to a replaceable corner molding. More particularly, the invention relates to a replaceable corner molding for a corner formed by two walls each having a substantially planar surface meeting the other substantially perpendicularly.
Moldings are disclosed in the following United States patents. U.S. Pat. No. 2,328,651, issued Sept. 7, 1943 to Kern, U.S. Pat. No. 3,201,909, issued Aug. 24, 1965 to Grun, U.S. Pat. No. 3,302,350, issued Feb. 7, 1967 to Brown et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,422,584, issued Jan. 21, 1969 to Howard, U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,092, issued Dec. 2, 1969 to Constantino and U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,177, issued June 6, 1972 to Biela.
Objects of the invention are to provide a replaceable corner molding of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, installed with facility and convenience in new and existing structures, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably as a removeable molding which may be replaced as desired.